Blame
by RocMySox
Summary: oneshot after the holy land will/djaq robin/marian Allan/lily


**Disclaimed don't own the end**

**Summery: set after the holy land, Robin and Marian both die and Allan blames himself , lily is there to comfort him. Was once my English homework.**

**Please review xx**

**BTW they are in an inn**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked forward, shaking with fear and reaching for the door, turning the door handle, dreading what was inside, but I knew what horror lay behind the strong oak.

As I opened the door the sight hit me, I was the first to find him he stirred as he slept, I never new where his mind was in his sleep, he was more than likely dreaming about the holy land blaming himself again. The sweat bead ran down his face, he looked so young when he slept, so young, so innocent.

He woke up crying, I had only seen him cry once before when his brother died. I rested my hand on his chest to calm him he pulled me close and lent into my shoulder, the tears came freely from his eyes, I held him pressing my head to his chest to cry with him he blamed himself, the holy land had claimed two innocent lives one of them my brother the other his wife.

_The sun was beating down on the sand, We ran, we needed to save the king save England. The smell of death was all a round Carter had died but sadly he was not the last, nor the first to be killed on this soil, I heard her declaring her love for him, she was not his wife then, she shouted to him still declaring it so the whole world could hear. She blocked him getting to the king, that's when he plunged the sword into her skin, she fell, he ran leaving her to die, Robin skidded round the corner in time to she her fall, he begged Djaq to help, she couldn't, Marian was going to die she had no second chance, they married then, he begged her to stay with him, She slipped away, I stood still I couldn't move, Tears fell down my face falling into the sand, he wrapped his arms around me I cried into his chest needing him close to me, Much and Little john comforted Robin helping him pick up Marian to carry her to her grave, she was 21._

He cried still, blaming himself trying to apologise, I wouldn't let him it was not his fault, he didn't kill him. But he still blamed himself, all the guilt coming to the surface he blamed himself for his brother and Robin, he blamed himself for letting the sheriff and gisbourne go to the holy land, his mouth had got Marian brought to he holy land, he had betrayed the gang and he had fallen asleep leaving the tent unprotected.

_The sun, set the night was cold, without him next to her he was told to guard the tent, so he did, but he fell asleep, His was knocked unconscious like the rest of us, Robin remanded conscious still a sleep but so deep in dreams, he didn't sense the danger, He woke feeling a sharp pain in his stomach , he saw the cold hard eyes of guy. He lunged forward only to be stopped by a pain he looked down and saw a sword in his stomach, guy pulled it out, he cried in pain, he bled to death there and then with no one by him. By the time we woke he was long gone, he was cold and still, I Let the tears slip out of my eyes again but I couldn't stop them, they just ran down my face but this time Allan wasn't there I found him outside blood dried on his face, he was just waking up, he clutched his head feeling a pain, he saw me giving me a cheeky grin that could make me smile, it still did, even after everything that had happened. I couldn't talk I just pulled him inside the tent he saw Robin and immediately he Wrapped his arms round me cradling me, He shook I could feel it as I held on to him, not wanting him to leave me either. He whispered that he was sorry and that it was his fault, I knew what he would do, I could read him like a book, he would blame himself. I Told him it wasn't his fault, Will and Djaq where there in half an hour. We buried him next to Marian, far away from home away from his beloved Locksley. _

He looked at me pulling his head up staring at me with those piercing blue, they where more blue when he cried, my knees gave way, I would of fell if it wasn't for his arms around me, he pulled me closer, he dropped a kiss to top of my head, I snuggled up to him placing my ear next to his heartbeat, it was fast but I calmed me, I yawned, pulling myself further into his warmth, he wrapped his arms around me more, he lifted he up and carried me back to my room, only to find Will and Djaq together in the room snuggled together, they had been crying too. He took me back into his room placing me down on the bed, He went to leave, I grabbed his arm pulling him down next to me, resting my head on his chest, and placing my hand over his.


End file.
